Collision
by for you I bleed myself dry
Summary: She waited, and waited and waited. Until it happened. She met Nick. NILEY/oneshot.


**A/N: I hope you guys like this, no matter how cheesy it seems. I wanted to write a happy fic, and I was very happy to begin with this couple. They're irresistable. xo. **

* * *

_Collision_

Miley Stewart knows what she wants from her life. A taste of fame (in which has been already served to her), a great career (besides her Hannah gig - she can't do _that_ forever) and a surrounding of supporting family and friends (that she may also already have, but the list of people she loves continually grows). And if she has time, maybe a boyfriend.

A handsome, swoon-worthy boyfriend.

She realizes that this is useless, and decides to wait until she is _available_ for dating (don't forget she more than occasionally has a concert, a meet and greet, and algebraic homework all in the same night), but then she begins to get impatient.

Relationships in high school never pan out (save a few special ones) so she stops looking there. Instead, she begins to look within her fellow celebrities.

_Zac Efron_, she thinks, smiling to herself, but then realizes that he's so out of her league, and has a girlfriend. "Lucky Vanessa," she mutters, and continues to browse throughout her Teen Today magazine.

Later, though, it dawns on her that this, as well as her first one thousand tactics, are uncapable of ever working out. So she waits again. And waits, and waits and waits.

Until it happens.

She meets Nick Jonas.

* * *

They're scheduled to tour together. Two summers after her declaration of "boy-hunting". Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers (the trio including siblings Nick, Joe and Kevin). Being the two biggest names of pop music, of course it was to be expected.

Everyone around them knew of it, except the musical acts themselves. They were either oblivious or blind. Or both.

* * *

The tickets to the whole darn thing sells out in less than 5 minutes. Robby Ray, Miley's dad, tells her this. He wolf-whistles, impressed, and then takes his daughter into his arms. She's so amazed, she doesn't respond to Jackson's remarks.

He stomps dramatically upstairs to his disaster of a room. She snickers at this sight. He believed her silence was a new way of annoying him. Althought unintentional, it worked.

* * *

The first time he sees her, she's wearing one of her famed Hannah outfits. Blue and white plaid capris, a long black tank top, and a gold, sparkling throw-over. No matter what she happened to be wearing that day, Nick swore he still would have noticed her in a room full of attention seeking A-listers. Who's ensembles would most likely be more like costumes than sensible clothing.

She enters the fray, after he and his brothers have finished talking to a few Hollywood agents. His dark eyes widen (according to a future revelation by Joe) and he finds himself staring. She approaches the band of brothers with her -small, but curvy- hips swaying. Nick blushes when she catches his gaze. Her blue eyes captivate him, and he blushes more.

"I'm M-Hannah," The radiant girl introduces, and neither one of the boys hear her close call. They're all busy taking in the (fake) blonde.

"Joe." He shakes hands with her. Oh no.

"Kevin." She does the same with him.

His palms are sweaty, Nick observes, and hopes (and prays) that she doesn't offer her (delicate) hands. But she does. Miley/Hannah smiles sweetly, and he nearly faints. He manages to withhold himself, and places a gentle grip on her fingers before they - reluctantly - release eachother's digits.

She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, as she makes conversation with the older boys - he doesn't join in because he's afraid of tripping over his words and embarrassing himself - _more._ This movement sends the scent of her (and her perfume) his way, and he unnoticably sniffs the air.

She smells like lavender, and he rushes to the washroom. When he's there, he tugs his curly hair in complication, and stares into the residue stained mirror. He imagines her next to him, by memory.

_We'd be a cute couple_, he thinks.

* * *

They hit it off, and the tour across North America does incredible in the money-department, and succeeds in proving the doubful critics wrong. And by now, the brunette has confessed to her alter ego secret. The brothers understand, and they vow never to tell.

* * *

Once he sees her in reality form, he's numbed. Once again. The pair has imense chemistry, everybody (their fans) say. They chant (in between songs) for the two to hug. They oblige but think its nothing out of the ordinary.

They're friends, she explains to herself, and friends can embrace. Nick, meanwhile, is pondering the same thought.

_But friends could turn into lovers._

* * *

And they do, in the fall they begin dating. And its a match made in heaven. They spend days together (when they're not doing an interview), they call and text eachother continuously (when they're not playing a show) and they write simple letters in the mail (when they're not moving from hotel to hotel weekly).

Of course, being in the public eye is frustrating especially when rumors start to spread about their relationship. They deny, deny, deny every single one of the whispers until the words are finally put to rest. It only remains until the next appearance of them together.

Then, they agree not to comment on any questions about the other they're asked. People still assume their silence is confirming. But they ignore all the buzz about their involvment.

* * *

Its hard for the both of them, with performances every night for her, and recording sessions every day for him. But they stay strong, the flame of their first encounter still ablaze. And despite their several, small break-ups during the next two years, they somehow end up back together everytime. Refusing to let anything between them again.

"I love you," He says one night, lacing her fingers through his. This is the first time he's ever said it. Of course they'd had their 'ilys' and their 'love yous,' but these three words were official.

It cemented the relationship in the superstars worked so hard to protect from various obstacles.

She grins, and tears flood her eyes immediately. She'd been aching for him to say it, and so as he. But he musters up the courage to be the first. Even though he made sure to tell her from day to day through romantic gestures.

"I love you too," She chokes out, and begins to weep, happily. He's glad to be there (for once) to hold her while she cries. He can feel it coming on as well; his irises sweeping over with the salty liquid.

"Your everything I've ever wanted."

* * *

Ah, well. I hope you guys enjoy that. I'm not too well with progession, but I'm willing to learn! Love yas.


End file.
